The Guided Torch
by Cekorr
Summary: This Story is about if Kushina died but Minato lived, he was bale to raise a train naruto. Naruto has just passed the gennin exam with ease. He is around high chunnin low jounin, the only thing he is missing is experience. Watch as he, his best friend Sausuke and the other member of his team go though the struggles of naruto being a Junchuriki with the akatski.
1. Chapter 1

A/U Hey guys, this is a new story it about if Kushina died but Minato lived. So Naruto would have a parent to raise and train him. He is going to be quite strong and smart in some areas and completely opposite in others. I hope you enjoy the first chapter, I will try to update as much as i can but i am a student so i might have to miss updating for dead lines sometimes. Message me if you have any ideas for me to implicate in the story later on. As for shipping i think its pretty obvious who im shipping naruto with by the end of this chapter.

'I hope he doesnt know my weakness' - This is thinking

"Come and get me ass hole!" -This is speaking

There will be a mixture between Japanese names for jutus and english names. I apologize for any incorrect grammar and spelling issues.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, i am merely writing a version that I would of liked of the story.

*the night of Naruto birth*

Minato Namikaze was now looking at the Nine Tailed Fox, with his dying wife and baby boy right next to him. The darkness of the forests night swallowing part of the clearing him was currently in. 'I need to end this now before Naruto and the village get even more injured' Minato thought. The idea that had been playing around in the back of his head had finally come out of the hiding place Minato had put it. He didn't want to do this, he needed to protect the village for a few more years, but he saw it as the only way. An alter of some kind apreared out of thin air as The Forth Hokage walked towards his child, picked him up and layed him down on the alter. As he started on the many seals for the jutsu he knew he needed to use, he looked down at his sons peaceful face, unknowing of what his father was about to do would effect the his whole life and even many others. As he was reaching the end of the long string of handseals he closed his eyes in saddness "I'm sorry son, I have to do this. I hope you'll grow up to understand why I had to do this". He was about to complete the sacrificial jutsu before he heard the gravely voice of the Third Hokage shouting out to him "Minato! Dont do it, you know what will happen to you if you use it." as he landed down next to the blonde Hokage.

Minato looked at him and sighed " It is the only way, im sorry Sarutobi-sama." as he said that he completed the justu and started sealing away the fox into his son. Minato would of seen if he wasnt busy sealing a demon but Sarutobi had started his own short string of signs and shouted "SEALING ART-SACRIFICE REPLACEMENT JUSTSU!" . As Minato heard this he looked towards Sarutobi with a shocked face "Sarutobi-sama?" he said as he began to feel the weight of the jutsu lift off of him."I have lived a long and happy life Minato, I have few regrets. I am the third hokage it is my job to protect the village no matter what, and that includes you". Mainto could see the ghostly outline of the shinigami reaching through the third."You have the village to run, and a son to raise. I will seal part of my chakra and part of kushinas chakra inside of the boy in case anything ever happens to the seal". Minato looked towards Sarutobi with a sad smile "Thank you, the village will never forget what you have done today and everything else you have done for it." Minato knew the seal was nearly done as the fox was flickering. There was quick sudden spike of chakra as Sarutobi finished off the seal and collapsed. Minato ran over to Naruto to pick him up and saw the seal on his stomach knowing that it would stick with him for the rest of his life. As he walked over to the dead Hokage there was a flash of five ANBU that appeared. "The fox has been sealed safely in my son, the Third sacrificing his life to do so" Minato sais in a soft sad tone. One ANBU flickered over to Sarutobi and put a hand on him and flickered away.

*The Next Day*

Everyone was talking about what was going on. The Hokage rarely called the whole village together but with what had happened the day before nobody was overly surprised. Suddenly everyone was silent as the Fourth walked out onto the top of the roof carrying some bundle of blankets but know one could really make out what it was. The hokage started talking, the whole crowd paid attention "As you all know The nine tailed fox attacked our village yesterday for unknown reasons. What we do know is that fighting it we lost many good people. Fathers, mothers, sisters, brothers and friends. They sacrificed there life's saving the village just like the Third Hokage did last night. He used a sealing jutsu that sealed the nine tailed fox inside of my son which required his life to do." as he readjusted the bundle in his arms people could start seeing tufts of bright blonde hair which looked exactly like his father. People started murmuring, not knowing that the hokage had a son. Minato continued "What Sarutobi-sama did last night was what any good hokage would do, he risked his life for the people he loved, the people of his village, we were all his family. What happened to my son yesterday was an amazing weight placed on his shoulders, something that he will have to struggle with his whole life. Let me make this clear, he is not the demon, his is the warden and the demon is his prisoner" the crown looked undecided whether they believed their Hokage or not, until one man from the crowd stood up and shouted "The Hokages son save our lives, with out him we would not of defeated the fox! He is a hero!" after this people kept on popping up agreeing with the man until everybody was standing up shouting things like "Thank you lord hokages son" or "He is a hero". Seeing the peoples reactions put a smile on Minatos face knowing that everyone in the village was going to except his son.

*13 years later*

If anyone walked into the room at this time they would feel the heavy weight of anxiety and nerves in the air. Thirty academy students were twitching in their seats with nerves. Today was the day that these students took the test to see whether they would become a ninja or not. Nearly everybody in the room felt nervous except two people and these two people were sitting next to each other passing faces at each other trying to talk without speaking out loud as they were forced to be slient. These two people did not feel nervous at all, they were exited at becoming a ninja as they knew that they were going to pass. One of these two boys was average height for his age, black hair and blue shirt with the crest of his clan on the back of it. The crest of the Uchiha clan. This boy was Sasuke Uchiha, son of the clan head and younger brother of the famous Itachi Uchiha. The boy sitting to his right was abit taller than every other student in the class, he had bright blonde hair that looked exactly like his fathers. He had three wisker marks on each cheek and bright blue eyes that people often got lost staring into. He wore long blue trousers with his kunai and shuriken holder strapped on his right leg, he also wore a sleeveless black shirt which showed off his muscly arms which people often were surprised he had for his age. His name was Naruto Namikaze. The boys were silently trying to talk to each other about who they thought wasnt going to pass. They discretely nudged their head towards the person. As Naruto was thinking whether or not the girl with the pink hair was going to pass a tall brown haired man with a scare across his nose, who naruto identified as Iruka his sensei called out to him "Naruto Namikaze please come into to the next room to be tested" Narto didnt say anything other than a silent nod he gave his sensei. As he was walking to the room another man with short brown came out the door. His name was Boruki, he was the sudent teacher whos was being taught under Iruka. "Sasuke Uchiha" he called out "Its time for your test also. Sasuke replied with a "hnnn" signifying that he understood and was on his was down there.

Naruto waited for Sasuke to get to the door for them both to walk through together."Good luck dobe" Sasuke said with a freindly smirk to Naruto "good luck to you too emo" He replied back with a smile. They both laughed as they walked intot the testing room. "Sauke Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze" Iruka said glansing towards his clip board quickly to double check he had the right name" You both understand the test, you are to each produce two clones, do a Kawarimi and also henge to look like anyone you know" They boys nodded to the teacher as a sign of understanding and put their hands togther in a seal, Naruto doing a different seal to Sasuke."CLONE JUSTSU"He called out as two clones appeared one looking like him the other looking like his brother, he then proceded to switch with the clone henged to look like his brother."Nice work Sasuke you pass"Iruka sadi as he passed a ninja headband to Sauke who took as he did a small bow."Naruto your turn" Naruto called out "SAHDOW CLONE JUSTSU" as two clones popped into appearance, one looking like him the other looking like his father the fourth hokage, he then switched with the clone that looked like his dad. "good job Naruto you have passed also, your fathers going to be happy" Iruka said as he handed him a headband."You two can both leave now" Both the boys bowed before leaving out the door. When they got out of the academy and started walking through the training grounds they had there" im going to tell my dad and Itachi that I passed"Sasuke said with a smile on his face"ok, I might as well head over to the hokage tower to tell my dad. I'll see you tonight at the monthly dinner?" Naruto said as he staired off into the sky "yeah I'll see you tonight" Sasuke replied as he patted his best friends shoulder before running off towards the Uchiha started walking towards the hokage tower, buy after only a few meters of him walking he dispersed in a flash of bright yellow light.

*The hokage tower*

Minato was reading through some treaty agreements with the raikage as he heard the sound of his son come into his room using his famous technique "wow" Minato said" Your getting really good at using the flying thunder god" as he stood up and walked around his desk to sit on the front of it"Well i learnt from he best didn't I?" Naruto said with a chuckle." Minato looked at him with a questioning look "don't you mean the only other person besides yourself that knows the jutsu. Anyway how did the test go?" Naruto looked down on the ground in fake sadness until he pulled something out of his pocket which was the headband."Well done son, I'm sure your mother would be proud of you also" Naruto smiled as he started to tie the head band"Hey dad it is five o'clock you know, don't we have dinner with the Uchihas and the Yamanakas tonight at ours in half an hour?" Mainto looked towards his son "No, the monthly dinner is on a Saturday this month"Naruto just face palmed at his father and said " It is Saturday dad" he said pointing to the calendar on the wall. his father looked at the calendar and looked back to his son face full of white, "oh shit, do we have anything at home to cook?" His son was thinking until he said "wait we have the ingredients for a curry, and its really quick also" Minato started walking towards the coat hanger and grabbed his signiture white coat and whistle putting it on said "well we better get going" after he said that he dissapeered with a yellow flash home only for his son to follow right behind him.

*At the Namikaze residence*

Both of the Namikaze boys flashed strait to the kitchen, Minato to start cooking dinner and Naruto to head out of the backdoor to start some training before dinner started. When Naruto walked outside he took off his shirt because he didnt want to get it sweaty. It was mid summer so it was still light at this time. Naruto made the symbol for the shadow clone and made one hundred clones surrounding him. "Ok" the real Naruto said to his clones" Come at me with all we have, Just dont hit my face because if i come in with a black eye im going to look stupid" he chuckled. Naruto started in a low crouch with one arm behind his back and one at his side, his hadn brushing over his kunai. Suddenly five clones cam from behind, he twisted his body and dropped a kunai before he sprinted forward. he came to a clone and ducked under a punch, he then kicked out his legs and kicked him up in the air with the other, dissipating the clone. He then jumped in the air calling out "FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUSTSU!" spewing a great stream of fire around him in a circle. When landing he ran to another group of clones pushing a single clone away but placing a flying thunder god mark with his chakra. speeding forward he held out his hand concentrating a mass of chakra spinning "RASENGAN!" He called out as he pushed it into a clone, pushing it back and hitting several other clones. He then flashed to the clone he marked earlier and jumped up using his arm to spin around the clone jumped on his back, whilst landing a knee on his neck."Whos ready for more?" He said with a confident smirk to a greatly smaller group of clones

*Half an hour later*

"RESENGAN" A now more sweaty and worked out Naruto to a group of clones. Running at them with a rasengan in his right hand and a kunai in the other, smashing the jutsu against the unlucky clone at the front who go pushed back into the group dispersing them from the explosion. He then looked around to see no more clones. He then let his guard down and walked towards the tree which had a bottle of water leaing against it. He drank great gulps of the water until he was satisfied and pored the rest on his head. He turned around to find Ino Yamanaka walked outside "Hey Naru-..." she said pausing from seeing him shirtless. Narutos toned chest, six pack, muscly back and muscly amrs were glistening from sweat and water. Ino not expecting naruto to look this good froze mid sentence 'I didn't know naruto looked this good shirtless, hes really ripped for our age.' Ino suddenly snapped from her day dreaming to see the muse of her dreaming waving his hand in front of her face calling out "Ino, earth to Ino?" "Yeah im here, get your sweaty hand away from my face" She said slightly fluster as well as sporting a pink tinge to her cheeks. "Its only hard honest sweat Ino, unless you're just dreaming about my dreamy body and am,amazing jaw line" Naruto said sarcastically with a laugh. 'thats the word i was looking for, dreamy.' Ino shook her head to try and forget those thoughts. "Your probably just trying to show off to me" She said as she turned around and started walking back to the house "dinner will be ready in another half an hour and the Uchihas are running a tad late so you can get a shower so i don't have to sit next to you while you smell like a dead person" as she was walking away she felt Naruto put his arms around her in a hug. "Oh but i thought you like when I smell from training. Heres a nice sweaty hug for you." Ino wiggled out of his arms and started walking forwards not turning around to look at Naruto "come on get inside and shower, youve got me all smelling bad now. I'm going to have to use your deoderant" She said as she was trying to hide the massive blush that had spread across her face.

A/U Please review, and not hate please. I am fine with creative criticism though.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto opened the bathroom door, towel around his waist and steam leaking out of the door. As he walked down the hall to his bedroom he wiped the wet hair out of his face. His hair had always been long, him and his father looked identical. Everything from their body shape to what their hair looked like. Naruto had only seen his mother in pictures, but even from them he thought that he didn't look anything like her.

He walked up to the door to his bedroom and saw his two best friends, Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka. Sasuke smirked" Whats up man? You took a while"

Naruto shook his head laughing, knowing what Sasuke was trying to get at. " Just finished up some training. Been thinking of a earth style jutsu actualy, do you know if Itachi is coming tonight?" As he said this he went around his room collecting clothes from draws.

"Yeah he's coming, he has the next week off so he said he'll help us train. "

"Ok cool, ill talk to him about the jutsu I was thinking of at dinner. I'll meet you out there after I get dressed" The other two left to let him change. He decided to wear just jogging bottoms and a singlet.

As he walked out to the kitchen and eating area he saw Sasukes mother, Ino and her mother all at one side of the room talking about something that Naruto didn't care about. Around the kitchen he saw his father cooking whilst talking to Inoichi, Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke. Naruto walked over to the boys who were talking about the sharingan. "Nice to see you again Naruto, how is your training going?" Fugaku asked, finishing the previous conversation

"Nice to see you too Fugaku. My trainings been going well, my flying thunder god is coming along alright and I've mastered the unfinished rasengan. Even though my dad's alright with it Kurama doesn't want me to start training with his power yet"

Fugaku nodded at this, happy the kyubi is being safe about how he trains Naruto." And what about the side effects to you from containing him?"

"Well my chakra reserves are massive, easily bigger than kage level but my control is terrible due to that. Due to having kuramas chakra seep into mine I have use over all elements and sub elements. But that isn't to say its easy. I have my wind, earth and fire alright so far, but my lightening and water isn't going well. The sub elements feel basically impossible, I will have to let my control improve and my chakra system develop fully" Naruto said as he got a beer from the fridge. His father let him drink beer from the age of ten, having the full nine tails inside of him makes the effect of alcohol nothing to his liver and prevents him from getting drunk if he wants, he can always cancel the flow of healing chakra and then he would feel the effects.

Itachi smiled hearing how well Naruto is doing, he could of gone through he ranks at the same ages as Itachi did but Narutos father wanted him training for as long as he could before graduating the appropriate age.

As the night progressed they kept talking about sasukes training and other random things. When it came time to eat everybody sat around a large dining table. Naruto sat next to Itachi and Sasuke, with Ino sitting across from him.

Somewhere through the dinner Itachi asked Naruto what jutsu that he needed help with, saying that Sasuke mentioned it.

"Well it's a earth style offensive jutsu" Naruto said, taking a drink in-between his sentence to help the remainder of his food go down. "It's the form of a wolf, and im talking like fully grown Inuzuka dog size. Its incredibly fast and has spikes of hard earth poking off him like hair." Naruto says as he grabs a napkin and starts to draw a sketch.

"What's your problem then?" Itachi asked curious like everyone else at the table, no one but Itachi and Naruto talking.

"Well it's about the control of the wolf and the chakra. For me the chakra level is nothing, but if other people wanted to learn it, it could kill some people with the amount it consumes" Naruto says in a concerned matter.

"Why don't you show us son?" Minato asked standing up and leading the way to their massive sized training area/ back garden.

"Everyone, I need to warn you. The unpredictability with this jutsu is incredibly dangerous. All of you be ready to run or defend. And uchihas I'm allowing you to copy this with your eyes but be careful." Naruto says as he walks over to the other side of the garden, facing a training dummy around twenty metres away. Everyone nodded to him in agreement.

Naruto walked through the hand signs in his head as he went through them "Snake, Dog, Monkey, Snake, Ram. He charged his chakra a shocking amount to the adult ninjas who understood the amount. Naruto planted his hands on the ground and shouted "EARTH STYLE: GROUND ALPHA RAGE JUTSU!" all of a sudden a massive rock wolf merged out of the ground, sprinting towards the dummy. When it got to the dummy it jumped in the air to its left and ripped off the head of the dummy. The viewers shocked with the power of the jutsu, they could feel the energy radiating off of the wolf. It skidded to a stop and looked over to the other and started off in a sprint. Going towards Minato and Fugaku. They tensed up and readied themselves, but were shocked when it jumped over their heads. They turned around to notice it was going towards Ino who was too far away from them, Inoichi started on handsigns but he was too far away.

Ino was looking ahead of her and was regretting not bringing any ninja gear. It was two metres away from her. It brought up his torso sized claws ready to slash at Ino. Until she saw a yellow flash in front of her just as it was swinging down. Pushing her onto the ground away from the wolf. She could see the back of Naruto standing there ready to fight it.

Naruto knew he couldn't block that slash but he had to push Ino out of the way. He turned his head to see that ino was safe and then felt an incredible pain. He screamed out in pain as the wolfs stone claws ripped down his chest, not going far but he was defiantly bleeding. Before the wolf could do anything else Naruto brought up his right hand and charged an overly big rasengan. As he pushed it against the wolfs head he called out "Rasengan". As the spinning ball of chakra hit the wolf it crumbled down into rocks. Falling over from the force of the jutsu Naruto slammed into the ground. Ino ran to his side looking at the wound. The adults running over.

"Naruto, can you breathe? is it bad?" Questions like this coming from everybody.

"Can someone help me and get this shirt off me" Naurto asked, pain evident in his voice. Ino held out her arm and helped him get up.

"oh my god im so sorry Naruto, I was taken off guard and didn't have any gear" She said worryingly, pulling up his blood covered shirt and dropping it onto the ground.

"No its my fault, I Just can't control that jutsu" He said, angry at himself.

"Should we take him to a hospital?" Inos mother asked in a worried tone.

"No there's no point. With the amount of kyubis chakra he has it should heal soon" Minato said, bringing everyone's attention back to the wound to see the three claw marks down his chest already healing. "Don't use that jutsu again unless either me or someone else of the same skill is there watching"

"Yeah don't worry, That's going to hurt tomorrow" Naruto said. He was paying attention to his father talk about the kyubis healing when he felt something tug him into his mind.

He looked around and suddenly he was in "sewer" he identified as his mind scape. He turned around a saw the kyubi behind the cage.

"Hey kit, that was stupid what you just did. I'll heal you but your eyes will change." The massive building sized fox said to the boy.

"Ok thanks for that kurama" Naruto said just before came back to the others.

"Your eyes have gone red Naruto" Ino said worried slightly.

"Its fine, kuramas feeding me his chakra directly to the wound so it should heal up" Naruto said as he looked down to the wound which had steam hissing off it. A minute later the wound had healed up only leaving three long scars going down his chest.

"Well its probably time we should get back home" Inoichi said with Fugaku agreeing.

After the good byes and everyone left the house felt empty. Minato and Naruto sitting on the couch.

It was silent until Minato decided to break the silence "Its her birthday today you know" Narutos fists clenching hard. He didn't like to talk about his mother, it reminded him that he'll never get to meet her. After this they both went off silently to their bedrooms.

The Next day.

Naruto groaned as he turned around in his bed, clenching his eyes shut due to the sun light hitting his face from the open window. He finally opened his eyes getting used to the light level. He turned to look at the clock and saw the time, fifteen minutes until he had to be at the academy. He walked his way through the house and started getting ready which consisted of him getting a shower and dressed.

He made sure to grab all of his ninja gear and went to the mirror in the bathroom, checking his look. Trying to style his hair, but gave up due to the way it would just go back into the same position. He went over his mental check list; shoes, yep, shirt and trousers, yep, kunai, yep. Knowing he had everything he made sure the house was locked and flashed away leaving a bright yellow flash behind.


End file.
